remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mok Swagger
Mokiiligan Swagger (known mostly as Mok) is the main antagonist of the animated movie Rock & Rule. He was voiced by the late Don Francks. However, his singing voice was provided by the late Lou Reed. Bio In Search of the One Voice While he is in search of the "one voice" needed to summon a demon from another dimension, he hears Angel sing while her band performs in a club and realizes that she is the voice he needs. Although initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band despite his prodding insistence. Unwilling to take no for an answer, Mok kidnaps her and flies away with her in his blimp to Nuke York (the post-apocalyptic version of New York City) to perform the concert that will summon the demon. Omar, Dizzy, and Stretch follow in a stolen police car to rescue their friend. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape, in the process learning of Mok's plans, and that computer analysis seems to indicate that there is "no one" capable of stopping him. Mok soon recaptures Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is spurning him willingly. To manipulate Angel, Mok then captures the band and tortures them in order to compel her to agree to his demands for their release, but not before brainwashing them to ensure that they will not interfere further. True Nature He is bad at the end of the film. After Omar hurts his feeling, Mok reveals his true nature. When Mok's first concert attempt at "Carnage Hall" proves a fiasco due to an insufficient electrical supply, he is advised to relocate the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has access to unlimited energy. Badness During that second concert, there is a power surge that requires sudden draining into the town electrical grid, causing overloads which both darken the city and shock Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still embittered by Mok's earlier deception, initially refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch try to stop the concert, but finally decides to trust Angel. All three make their way to the event. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning, only freeing Angel from her restraints after it is too late. The invoked demon starts consuming members of the audience and moves to attack Omar, who is saved thanks to the self-sacrificing heroism of one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip. Battle Desperately, Angel tries singing to force the demon's dimensional retreat, but her voice alone has no effect. Omar begins to sing in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes too late that his computer's reference to "no one" did not mean that an effective individual did not exist, but that more than one person was required to activate the counterspell. Defeat As he ineffectually scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Toad, the brother of the fallen Zip, turns on him and throws him down the portal. Trivia *Mok is described as "the power Sodom used on Lot" which, given that he is a demon, could make him the actual demon who destroyed Sodom. *Mok expected the Demon he summoned to give him ultimate power and wealth, yet, many fans noted the demon was ignoring Mok completely. Category:Rock and Rule characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Main Antagonists